Do You Know the Enemy?
by photar
Summary: Sasuke was going after the wrong person. Everthing he believed was a misconception. Itachi will have to tell him what the truth is.


**When I wrote this, I was listening to 'Know the Enemy' by Green Day. So the beginning may remind you of the song if you listen to it. It will probably be one of my only non OC stories. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

As Sasuke looked face to face with his brother, a kunai in hand on Itachi's throat, he just looked into his eyes. This had been the man that he hated so much, the man that was his enemy. He didn't even put up much of a fight. "You are just a weak little disgrace, aren't you Itachi. After all this training I did, just for this moment, and you don't even put up a fight. I may have overestimated you, my enemy."

Itachi looked back into his eyes. "I'm not your enemy Sasuke. Both you and I know this. Your hatred of me is not as true as you say. And I know who your true enemy is."

"Shut up." Sasuke punched him in the face. "You have no idea what you are talking about. You know nothing of me. You are my enemy, my hatred."

"I'm not your enemy. I'm your brother. You may hate me for killing mother and the rest of the clan. But I am not the one you hate. Your enemy never paid attention to you. He never acknowledged you. He acted like you were never there. And it infuriated you. It drove you insane to why he didn't acknowledge you. You tried to get help to get his attention. You even tried disobeying. None of it worked." Itachi looked at Sasuke, and in his brothers eyes, he knew he was right.

Sasuke dropped the kunai, looking away from his brother. He knew he was right. He hated his brother, but he was not his enemy. His enemy died in the massacre. His enemy was the leader. His enemy was his own father. And his brother was the one who rid him of his true enemy.

"And I know what happened behind the door." Itachi wanted to protect him. That is one reason why he did it. Not just because of the Hokage's orders. His little brother never that he knew.

"How?"

Sasuke would never tell what happened behind those doors. His father would throw him against the floor and let all hell break lose. This was the only time his father would acknowledge his existence, but not the acknowledgement he wanted. He wanted to take him down, but he couldn't.

One night while Itachi was walking towards his room, his fathers door was open a sliver. He opened it up a little more and peered in. And what he saw infuriated him to no end. He saw his brother, the little boy he would die to protect, lying on the floor in a puddle of blood. Itachi ran towards his mother and aunt. "Mother! Father is beating Sasuke! We have to help him!"

Their mother just looked at him and said, "I know Itachi. He deserved it. He disobeyed your father."

Itachi stared at her in disbelief. How could she just accept it? He lunged at her but remembered Sasuke. He ran towards his father's room and burst open the door. His father looked at him in disbelief. "You weren't supposed to find out Itachi. Not this way."

"What the hell!" Itachi's fist connected with his father's jaw and he flew across the room. "I looked up to you at one time, but seeing this, you disgust me. If I ever see you lay a hand on him again, I will kill you, you bastard. I'm taking my brother to the medics and I won't tell them what has happened because if I do, I won't get my revenge." Itachi picked up his brother's limp body and ran to the nearest medical area. He burst into the examination room, though the receptionist and nurses were trying to restrain them. He made the doctor tend to his brothers wounds, and when Sasuke came to, Itachi left. He didn't want his brother to know that he knew.

Two years later, Itachi got the mission to wipe out the family. He gladly accepted it. Taking it as a revenge for his brother. While he killed the clan, he made his mother and father watch as he did the deed. Then he made his father watch as he killed his mother. His father tried begging for his life, but Itachi had no mercy today. He looked his father in the eye while he slowly tortured him and said, "This is for Sasuke. I told you if you laid a hand on him, I would kill you. Well you patted his back yesterday. I know it wasn't in an abusive way, but I keep my promises. So, good bye you putrid disgrace for a human being." And with that, Itachi dealt the final blow.

He packed his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He hated to do this, but the village and Sasuke wouldn't understand. Just then Sasuke came into the house. Itachi stepped out of the shadows as Sasuke stood there, is shock and anger. Sasuke fell to his knees and tried attacking his brother.

Itachi stopped him telling him, "Your hatred is not strong enough. You are too weak to defeat me. You will never be to my level." Itachi knew he was lying, but it was the only way to get Sasuke to become stronger. He hated doing this, but he knocked his brother out, letting him down slowly. When he was knocked out, he whispered into his ear, "I did this for you. Train and get stronger so no one will be able to take advantage of you."

And with that he left. He wanted his brother to learn how to hate. Even if that hate was directed at him, it wouldn't matter. He knew it wouldn't he forever. He would tell Sasuke one day why he did what he did.

Sasuke just looked at his brother in disbelief. All these years, hating him when he did it for him. He fell back and Itachi stood up. "I know why you came here Sasuke. You came here to kill me, and I know that you are confused right now. But you have to keep your promise. So kill me, and take my eyes. You will not go blind from sharingan when you face what comes next in your life. And you complete your life goal." Itachi got down on his knees, his back towards his brother. Sasuke got up, and not wanting to disobey his brothers request. "If I am to die by your hand, then it will be worth it. In the end, I will be protecting you, my little brother. Just tell me what you think of me now that you know."

Sasuke looked towards the sky as a tear fell down his cheek. He picked up his sword and placed it on Itachi's shoulder. "I do not hate you. You are my brother. And I love you Itachi."

Itachi felt a tear coming and he said, "I love you too, Sasuke." And with that, Sasuke cut the throat clean. He did as Itachi said, and took his eyes. He stabbed the sword into the ground as other tears fall down his face. He placed Itachi's cloak over the sword and said, "You were right. You never were my enemy. And now, you're not even my hatred. You are my brother. The only person who cared about me back then. You, Itachi Uchiha, are my hero."

* * *

**Please rate and review! I need to know what to do to make it better!**


End file.
